Vacuum cleaners and other types of machinery utilize circuitry and electrical components for control. This circuitry and electrical components often become heated, and to prevent overheating and/or damage to the components, require cooling. This is particularly true in vacuums utilizing switched reluctance motors. In order to cool these components, they are often secured to one or more circuit boards and placed in a location within the vacuum to be proximate a stream of air flow. However, often times the ideal location for cooling blocks access to other components or systems within the vacuum that require routine or occasional maintenance.
If it is necessary for a consumer of the machinery to move or remove the circuit board(s) to access other components for maintenance or repair, it is important that this may be accomplished without damaging the circuit boards and ensuring that connections to the circuit board(s) are made correctly as an improperly connected circuit board will cause severe damage to several of the electrical components.